<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Draft a Confession by poppyfields</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768427">To Draft a Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyfields/pseuds/poppyfields'>poppyfields</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kenma's Confession [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Confessions, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Third Year Kozume Kenma, platonic kuroken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyfields/pseuds/poppyfields</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In his determination to finally confess to Shoyo, Kenma decides he's going to write up a confession in advance. But, he's never really been good with emotions, or expressing them, and he's not about to write a love letter on his family computer, so who does he know who can help him, who conveniently just got a new laptop and moved into his university dorms?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kenma's Confession [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Draft a Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just like a baby fic based off the Kenhina fic I did like a month ago, but I kinda like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma thought he liked Kuroo’s dorm room well enough. I mean, it was kind of dark and dingy, the only bright light was the awful yellow desk lamp that Kuroo turned on when he was studying, and sure, there was really not enough room for two people, but the two of them existed around each other so comfortably it almost felt like being alone.</p><p>This was only the fifth time visited him at university, the semester had only begun about a month before, but Kenma was already getting as comfortable in this dorm as he’d been in Kuroo’s childhood bedroom. He supposed maybe it was about the company more than the location. </p><p>The one weird feature of Kuroo’s dorm was the bathroom, or lack thereof. To go to the bathroom they had to go through another guy’s room, and that guy had to go through Kuroo’s room to get out to the hall, so while it was technically a private room, that privacy was pretty conditional.</p><p>Today, Kenma appreciated the privacy, conditional as it was. He would be far too embarrassed to do this in his parents’ house. He also appreciated Kuroo’s fancy laptop, the one he’d been given for school, it was 2013 and Kenma was still using a family computer for everything, his gaming, his homework, his social life, but he would rather this particular document stay away from his parents, from really anyone but him and Kuroo.</p><p>He was drafting a confession, one he’d been composing in his head for almost a year at that point, something about connection, a spark, maybe, if he could find a way to make it not sound cheesy, something about falling in love at first sight. He knew, sort of, how he was feeling, what he thought of Shoyo, but he was finding it hard to put it into words, to express it.</p><p>Kenma had always had trouble with just those things; feelings, and expressing things in words, and as badly as he wanted to be able to get over that for Shoyo, through <i>the power of love</i> or something like that, but he knew he would always need help with these things, so he got help, from Kuroo.</p><p>Did Kenma think Kuroo was particularly smooth? No. He was cheesy and overly desperate most times and entirely an idiot, but he could still do it. He shot strangers crooked smiles, and sometimes Kenma could see they’d get seduced. Sometimes they looked at him like he was an idiot, which to be fair, he was, but Kenma had never seduced anyone before. Kuroo could probably help him do that.</p><p>“So, you gotta have some ideas,” Kuroo asked from where he sat, reclined in his desk chair with his feet up on the table, a sketchbook in his hands and his eyes trained on Kenma, “Like, okay, why do you like him?”</p><p>Kenma pursed his lips staring at the word document in front of him, the single line “To Hinata Shoyo,” which had taken him four rewrites to perfect, was the only thing on the page.</p><p>“What do I-” he sighed, looking up to his friend and then back down when he saw him drawing, not wanting the accidentally change the angle of his face, or the shape of his expression, “I guess I like… he makes me happy.”</p><p>Kuroo just looked at him, pumping his eyebrows after a second to urge him to keep talking, keep explaining.</p><p>“Like, he- when he’s around I have a lot of fun and like,” Kenma looked over at the wall, trying not to be embarrassed by how bad he knew he was doing, “I want him to like me, like, really bad.”</p><p>Kuroo laughed, “That’s the gayest shit I’ve ever heard, bro.”</p><p>“Shut up Kuroo,” Kenma spat, “Why don’t you go suck Koutarou’s dick again?”</p><p>Kuroo made a weird, over exaggerated scoffing sound, “What do you even-”</p><p>“Oh that’s right, you can’t,” Kenma muttered lips curling into a slight smile, though his eyes stayed still on the computer screen, “He’s got a boyfriend.”</p><p>“Fuck off I don’t- I wouldn’t- I’m happy for Bokuto and Akaashi!” Kuroo managed, slapping his pencil down in his notebook, too riled up to draw, “We’re just bros.”</p><p>Kenma smiled and nodded, and Kuroo knew he wasn’t near convinced.</p><p>“It only happened once, and we were just, like, horny and drunk, and it wasn’t even, like, it was just a friend thing I swear to god. I mean, it’s fucking <i>Bokuto</i> he’s just my friend.”</p><p>“Just your friend, ‘the sexiest guy in Japan’?” Kenma asked.</p><p>“Ok, you-” Kuroo took his legs off his desk, sitting up straight so he could point at Kenma threateningly, “You’re twisting my words!”</p><p>Kenma raised an eyebrow, and Kuroo knew the phrase “twisting my words” didn’t really apply when someone repeats, word for word, something you said less than 72 hours before. His picture had been in a volleyball magazine, a full page spread of Bokuto, in his team Japan jersey, his chest bulging over his puffed out lungs, his signature grin lighting up his well-sculpted face. Kuroo had to comment, of course he did.</p><p>“I just meant it as a friend,” he explained, gesturing frustration, “Like, hyping up my boy, like, you know, ‘my best friends the coolest person in the world’, I do that shit with you all the time.”</p><p>“Do you tell people I’m sexy?” Kenma urged, “Because I’m gonna say it right now, I am not comfortable with that.”</p><p>“No, I don’t tell people you’re sexy, that’s- ew,” Kuroo shook his head, lip curling in disgust, “But like, Bokuto’s objectively sexy, I’m not even telling you my opinion right now, like, I only said what any girl or semi-reasonable guy would say looking at that magazine. It doesn’t mean it’s- It doesn’t mean I’m jealous of Akaashi.”</p><p>“All I’m saying is, that whole, <i>situation</i>, is a lot gayer than anything I’m doing.”</p><p>“We’re just friends,” Kuroo repeated, one more time, before he picked up his sketchbook, “I swear to god.”</p><p>Kenma sighed, looking across the room at him, “I hope Shoyo thinks we’re just friends the way you think you and Koutarou are just friends.”</p><p>“He doesn’t,” Kuroo hissed, “Because <i>I</i> don’t have feelings for Bokuto and Hinata has feelings for you.”</p><p>“Yeah, right, how do you know that?” Kenma asked, “What data do you have to support that hypothesis?”</p><p>Kuroo rolled his eyes, knowing his best friend was making fun of him for the way he talked about the things he learned in his freshman science courses, also how much he talked about them, which was all the time. He couldn’t help it, though, it was interesting.</p><p>“I’m good at reading people,” Kuroo told him, “That’s like my whole thing, or, well, like one of my things, I’m known for a lot of things.”</p><p>“Shut up you have like six friends,” Kenma heckled.</p><p>“Whatever, I’m known,” Kuroo repeated, “but you know I’m good at reading people, come on.”</p><p>Kenma begrudgingly had to shrug in agreement. Kuroo <i>was</i> really good at it, it kind of <i>was</i> his whole thing.</p><p>“So I can read Hinata, and I say, he’s into you,” he finished, “He’s not the type of guy to waste time on someone he doesn’t care about and he wastes <i>a lot</i> of time on you.”</p><p>“He doesn’t-” Kenma muttered, but Kuroo interrupted him.</p><p>“Kenma, he’s texted you three times since you got here,” Kuroo explained, “And you didn’t get here that long ago.”</p><p>“He just texts a lot,” Kenma argued, “Some people text a lot.”</p><p>“Yeah, they text the people they <i>like</i> a lot,” Kuroo corrected, “You think Hinata’s out there texting Tsukishima five times an hour.”</p><p>Kenma laughed, and the two of them fell into a small silence, Kuroo’s pencil skirting over paper as Kenma just stared at the blinking cursor on the still blank document. He had no idea what he wanted to say. Maybe it shouldn’t be this hard to tell someone you like them. Maybe he should leave dating to the people it came easy to. </p><p>“No, you’re not giving up already,” Kuroo barked, reading Kenma’s mind immediately, “Let’s start with something easier. What’s one thing you like about your relationship now, like, as friends?”</p><p>Kenma contemplated for a beat, “I think he’s really funny. His jokes always make me laugh.”</p><p>“Good, ok, funny, anything else?”</p><p>“Um,” Kenma typed funny into the document, not sure exactly what he was supposed to do with that, “He- Like, I can tell him things.”</p><p>“He’s easy to talk to?” Kuroo helped.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s, um, a good listener, I guess,” wasn’t that, like the number one cliche that people said about their crushes or partners? Funny and a good listener. Those were the most boring things you could describe a person as, and the person he was describing was Hinata Shoyo, the most amazing person he’d ever met.</p><p>“That’s great, Kenma,” Kuroo said, even though Kenma’s gut was filling with doubt, “Ok, how about you say something like, ‘We’ve only been friends for a year, but you always know how to make me laugh, and I feel like I can tell you anything, so it feels like I’ve known you forever.’”</p><p>Kenma blinked up at him, amazed that Kuroo could take so little and make something actually usable out of it. Actually make a sentence that sounded like a confession. He wouldn’t ever tell Kuroo he was amazed by him though, complimenting Kuroo never resulted in anything good.</p><p>“That’s too cheesy,” Kenma remarked instead, “I would never say that.”</p><p>Kuroo shot him a tired look, “It’s a fucking love confession, Kenma, it’s gonna be cheesy, just write it down.”</p><p>“I don’t even know why I’m doing this,” Kenma grumbled as he started typing out the sentence, “You know there’s no chance I’ll actually say any of this out loud, right?”</p><p>“Hey you were the one that was all, ‘Kuroo, I need to borrow your laptop’, ‘Kuroo, you need to help me write a confession’, ‘Kuroo-’”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, I’m stupid.”</p><p>“You’re not stupid,” Kuroo snapped, “Stop always saying you’re supid.”</p><p>“What, you’re telling me this wasn’t the stupidest idea you’ve ever heard?” Kenma asked, holding down the ‘o’ button and watching the document fill with the character, “Me writing up some gooey confession, as if I’m going to stand in front of Shoyo and say all this?”</p><p>“Smart people have stupid ideas sometimes,” Kuroo shrugged, “But also, I don’t think this idea is that stupid.”</p><p>Kenma looked up at him with a frown, waiting for him to explain.</p><p>“You really like him,” Kuroo complied, “This is your first time liking someone this much, unless somehow you had some other crush I didn’t hear about.”</p><p>“No, yeah, you’re right,” Kenma admitted, “He’s my, this is my, um, first.”</p><p>“Then it makes sense you want to figure out how you feel about him, and what you want to say. Crushes are weird. They’re confusing. There’s no right answer and everything’s scary and it makes sense to try and plan. Even if you know you probably won’t follow through.”</p><p>Kenma paused, looking over the page full of exactly one sentence and then 30 lines of ‘o’s. </p><p>“I do want to do it, though,” he muttered, barely loud enough for Kuroo to hear, “I do want to tell him.”</p><p>“You will,” Kuroo insisted, the scratching of his penil finally halting, “You just might not recite this entire cheesy confession word for word,” he got up from his chair and slid into his bed beside Kenma, “But that’s fine, we can keep writing it.”</p><p>He turned his sketchbook to his friend, where there was a messy but surprisingly detailed image of him, sitting up on the bed, laptop propped against his knees, his bangs hanging low over his face and his eyebrows drawn together in a worried expression. Was that really what he’d looked like that whole time?</p><p>“I call it, <i>Kenma in love</i>,” Kuroo beamed, dramatically gesturing as if imagining the name in lights.</p><p>Kenma elbowed him hard in the side.<br/>
“I’m not in <i>love</i>,” he argued, before his phone dinged once and he lunged for it, face immediately flicking into a smile when he saw who had texted him.</p><p>“Yeah, sure you’re not.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>